


Your look

by angelkas



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkas/pseuds/angelkas
Summary: Era como se naquele segundo o mundo tivesse parado para Lara Jean, o choque tomou conta dela, após um ano, o garoto estava lá novamente, em carne e osso. Um milhão de memórias vieram a sua mente, e ela só queria o porquê de John estar lá.
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren & Lara Jean Song-Covey, John Ambrose McClaren/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

7 anos antes:  
Lara Jean quando se inscreveu no curso, já esperava não encontrar nenhum amigo seu lá, afinal seus amigos realmente não se interessavam tanto quanto ela naquilo. Só que havia a esperança de fazer algum amigo, ela tinha pura noção que crianças não pareciam se empolgar em fazer cursos como o de culinária, mesmo assim ela contava com a sorte que ao menos alguém fosse essa exceção. 

Após muita briga interna, e insistência de Margot, finalmente a garota se encontrava em frente ao local aonde seria realizado. Sua vontade era de desistir, sair correndo de volta para casa, mas ela tinha que enfrentar aquilo, era literalmente o curso de seus sonhos. E entrando no local, com muito medo e timidez, ela percebeu que se fizesse algum amigo lá, seria um verdadeiro milagre, o lugar era composto de adolescentes e ninguém parecia ter algo perto de sua idade. Aquilo a assustou, estar sozinha, sem uma companhia, no meio de pessoas desconhecidas e muito mais velhas não parecia uma experiência agradável.

Então ela viu algo, na verdade alguém, e tudo parecia mudar. Havia um garoto lá, ele parecia tão assustado quanto ela, seus olhos vagavam por todo o local e ele parecia tremer. Ao encontrar Lara Jean o encarando, uma onda de alívio tomou conta de ambos, eles não se conheciam, mas só de ver alguém que parecia ter sua idade era tranquilizador.

Visto que aparentemente o garoto não se aproximaria dela, ela resolveu tomar um ato de coragem e ir até ele. Parando em frente ao garoto, ela estendeu sua mão.

\- Oi, eu sou a Lara Jean, qual o seu nome? - Ela possuía um sorriso no rosto, e sentia um tremendo nervoso, não estava acostumada a sair de sua zona de conforto.  
\- O-oi eu s-sou o John - ele apertou a mão dela com um leve sorriso no rosto, ele também aparentava estar com nervoso, talvez ele estivesse na mesma situação que ela. 

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, todo mundo ficou em silêncio, aparentemente a aula iria começar. O medo que Lara Jean sentia no início, estava se dissipando, saber que ali havia alguém que compartilhava as mesmas inseguranças que ela era de certo modo aliviador. Saber que não era a única com medo de tudo.

Com o passar da aula, todos os sentimentos ruins se dissiparam, tomando lugar a eles uma enorme paixão. A paixão de fazer o que ela amava, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela aprendia e cozinhava. 

No fim da aula, ela voltou a se aproximar de John, ele a olhava de uma forma diferente, certamente não era nada parecido com quais quer olhares que ela já tinha recebido. Era algo único. E a garota queria saber o que era.

\- Hum hey, foi legal conhecer você - ela falava meio sem jeito, com certa vergonha.  
\- A-ah obrigado, f-foi legal conhecer v-você também- ele parecia menos tímido que antes, mas um rubor preenchia suas bochechas, e talvez a gagueira não fosse só a timidez. - A-antes de você i-ir eu q-queria falar que a-acho incrível o amor que você tem por cozinhar  
\- Obrigada... bom até semana que vem - um sorriso enorme sorriso veio ao rosto de Lara Jean, junto com o aumento do rubor do garoto, ela não esperava isso. Então o olhar que ele deu a ela, era uma admiração.  
\- A-até. - Ele se despediu dando um aceno, e cada um foi para um lado, ainda absorvendo as emoções da tarde.

Ela não esperava tudo o que aconteceu no dia, e muito menos o que viria acontecer depois. O encontrar semanalmente gerou um amizade, ela não sabia que precisava uma amizade assim até tê-la. E conforme a amizade crescia, eles começavam a se encontrar fora do curso, até ao ponto que ele já estava bem adaptado ao seu grupo de amigos que virará dele também.

Com o tempo as coisas iam se encaixando, ela perceberá que ele realmente era gago, mas que aos poucos essa gagueira ia sumindo. E mesmo ele continuando sendo o garoto doce e tímido de sempre, havia uma pequena confiança crescendo em si, ele não tinha mais tanto medo quanto antes, e sua dicção melhorava cada dia mais. Os olhares que ele dava a ela eram únicos, não era paixão, ela sabia disso, era mais como um encanto, talvez a descrença que eles eram melhores amigos, ela realmente nunca soube.

E só perceberam o quanto estavam apegados um no outro, no dia que tiveram que se separar. Eles eram melhores amigos, extremamente unidos, sabiam da mudança de John, só preferenciam ignorar. Era doloroso pensar que não estariam mais juntos, melhor era fingir que não aconteceria.

4 anos antes:  
Era a festa de despedida de John, a última vez que o grupo inteiro estaria reunido. Eles haviam adiado ao máximo, com esperanças que o tempo tivesse pena deles e parasse só para John nunca precisar ir. Porém a realidade não era essa. Na verdade parecia mais o oposto, o tempo parecia correr, cada hora parecia passar em um segundo.

Se encontrava três garotos e quatro garotas numa casa da árvore, ela pertencia aos vizinhos de Lara Jean e estava preenchida com diversas memórias. O lugar significava tanto para eles, não saberiam expressar a tamanha importância, ainda mais tendo somente 13 anos, só sabiam que lá foi o incio de tudo e seria o final também. Foram três anos, muitos viam como pouco tempo, outro como muito tempo, não importava essa questão de tempo. Só importava uma coisa, as lembranças criadas ali, as boas e as ruins, as quais ficariam para sempre com eles, guardadas e sendo relembradas sempre que desejassem. 

Conforme o entardecer vinha, um sentimento de tristeza invadia todo o grupo, a dolorosa realidade que John partiria em poucas horas. Cada um deseja fortemente que o anoitecer não chegasse, que John não participasse e que essa não fosse a última vez que eles se veriam, sabiam que os desejos não seriam realizados. 

Faltava apenas 3 horas para que os pais de John o buscassem, e Lara Jean passará o dia inteiro grudada ao melhor amigo, num abraço que nunca parecia ter fim. O olhar que ele dava a ela não era o mesmo, naquele dia, parecia vazio e triste, nada comparado ao eterno encanto que ele parecia demonstrar, e até seu sorriso que sempre estava posto, não parecia estar presente. Ela queria registrar todos os traços do garoto para nunca esquecer, ficar abraçada o máximo de tempo a ele para nunca esquecer o toque e o cheiro dele, mesmo sabendo que não funcionaria, aos poucos ela iria esquecer disso, restando apenas a constante saudade dele, guardando seus pequenos detalhes no fundo de sua mente para evitar sofrer mais. E saber disso tudo doía, doía tanto ao ponto que encarar essa realidade fazia um enorme vazio crescer em si e uma enorme vontade de chorar tomar conta de si.

Uma ideia foi recorrida, faltava duas horas e meia para o fim de tudo, e queriam ter ao menos um motivo para que num futuro tivesse que voltar a se renuir. Tinham o pressentimento de que os sete nunca seriam os mesmos, e que muito provavelmente o grupo com todos não seria reunido novamente, não custava tentar. Uma cápsula do tempo foi criada, ao menos suas últimas lembranças felizes do dia estariam bem guardadas, havia chances deles se esqueceram dela, porém ela sempre estaria ali e junto a ela, um pingo da felicidade de cada um.

A última hora havia chegado, o grupo agora estava todos num meio que abraço em conjunto, lágrimas rolavam por seus rostos. Uma dor esmagadora consumia eles, nunca haviam sentido aquilo antes, era uma saudade antecipada que parecia os destruir por dentro. 

Lara Jean realmente não esperava que fosse assim, ela tinha a falsa expectativa que fosse algo minimamente alegre, no fundo sabia que seria triste, só não esperava experimentar sentimentos tão dolorosos quanto os que ela estava passando. Ela tinha que dar seu último presente a John antes de partir, ela fizera com tanto carinho, não podia deixar passar. Com um grande esforço, ela de desvencilhou do abraço, até fazer aquilo doía, mas ela sabia que valeria a pena. 

Segundos depois, a garota voltou a casa da árvore com um bolo, ninguém esperava aquilo. Comer um bolo faltando apenas trina minutos para o fim de tudo, era no mínimo diferente. Ao menos eles teriam uma lembrança gostosa gravada em suas mentes, mesmo que recheada de lágrimas e tristeza, ainda era algo bom.

Ao ver do que o bolo, com seu recheio favorito, olhou para Lara Jean da mesma forma que no dia que a viu cozinhando pela primeira vez, uma admiração. Era irônico como o incio e o fim de tudo veio junto ao mesmo olhar. Nem ele sabia que conseguiria sentir isso, um pingo de felicidade e admiração, em meio a toda tristeza e nervosismo que sentia, sua melhor amiga fazia milagres. 

Lara Jean sentiu um quentinho ao receber aquele olhar, mesmo com toda a tristeza pairando no clima, aquilo fez seu coração aquecer ao menos um pouco.

Uma buzina trouxe a atenção de todos, oficialmente era o fim. 

Lágrimas e abraços rolavam soltos, não era apenas um adeus, era o fim de um ciclo de amizade. Haviam prometido não ir mais lá faltando uma pessoa, o grupo de amigos continuaria, só que sem John não seria a mesma coisa, e eles sabiam disso.

Quando o último abraço foi dado a John, Lara Jean foi até ele, os outro quatro pré-adolescentes olhavam para eles num abraço conjunto junto a lágrimas e soluços.

\- John, espera, antes de ir, precisamos fazer uma coisa - Lara Jean puxou sutilmente a mão do garoto, ela realmente não sabia como conseguia manter a voz firme, ela estava totalmente despedaçada.  
\- Pode falar - ele se virou para ela.  
\- Vamos fazer o nosso juramento? Por favor - o medo de não aceitar, e a esquecer era grande, ele não poderia partir sem isso.  
\- S-sim- ouvir aquilo fez com que mais lágrimas chegassem ao seus olhos, ele não sabia que era possível, pareciam estar tocando em uma ferida aberta ao ponto dele nem conseguir falar direito.

Então eles ficaram frente, e aos poucos, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o pouco tempo que duraria, entrelaçaram seus mindinhos.

\- M-melhores amigos para sempre - ambos disseram em um quase sussurro, não confiando em suas próprias vozes quebradiças. Depois se abraçaram mais uma vez, um abraço que desejavam durar a eternidade cheio de sentimentos.  
\- Eu amo você - John sussurrou docemente para Lara Jean.  
\- Eu também amo você

E então John partiu.

1 ano antes:  
John estava de volta, ele parecia o mesmo, só que seu brilho no olhar havia mudado.


	2. Capítulo 1

Lara Jean havia acabado de organizar o último livro, o colocando na prateleira junto aos outros, ela não esperava que organizar uma estante de uma pequena livraria seria tão demorado e cansativo. 

E então a garota ouviu um tintilar dos pequenos sinos da porta, alguém havia entrado, e isso a intrigou. Ela não estava acostumada a atender clientes naquele horário, no fim da tarde, quase na hora de fechar, geralmente os poucos que vinham, era mais cedo, algo perto do meio da tarde no máximo. 

Lara Jean se virou para ver quem chegará, ela conhecia praticamente todos os clientes do local, até sabia o horário que vinham, só que aquele era diferente, sua intuição gritava isso. 

Era como se naquele segundo o mundo tivesse parado para Lara Jean, o choque tomou conta dela, após um ano, o garoto estava lá novamente, em carne e osso. Um milhão de memórias vieram a sua mente, e ela só queria o porquê de John estar lá.

Ele parecia se mover em câmera lenta até ela, continuava o mesmo, até seu sorriso encantador se mantinha. Parecia que fazia apenas um dia, e não um ano desde a última vez que haviam se visto. Só que havia uma coisa diferente, seu olhar, não era o mesmo de quando se viram pela última vez, agora estava mais suave como os que ele dava durante toda a infância e incio da adolescência de ambos. 

Ele parou em frente a ela, nesses poucos segundos Lara Jean permitiu-se admira-lo, observar seus detalhes, parou o olhar em seu cabelo, a parte favorita da garota nele desde que se lembrava, ela só queria poder os bagunçar mais uma vez. A garota foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando John começou a falar.

\- Bem...Oi. . - Ele falava em um tom tímido acompanhado por seu sorriso  
\- Oi. - Lara Jean no mesmo instante começou a rir, em poucos segundos John ria junto a ela, iniciar conversas era algo realmente algo constrangedor e engraçado.  
\- Quanto tempo que não nos víamos - ele falou assim que conseguiram parar de rir, as próximas palavras foram ditas num tom baixo - senti sua falta, estava com saudades.  
\- Eu também senti a sua - ela se aproximou de John o envolvendo num forte abraço, era tão reconfortante. A sensação os braços do garoto em si, e o cheiro dele, era tudo tão familiar. - Foi difícil não ter você aqui por tanto tempo, quando voltou foi tudo tão rápido.  
\- Sim, eu prometo que dessa vez vai ser diferente, eu vim até aqui e espero não ter que me afastar tão cedo. - Ele dizia com uma certa determinação na voz, quem seria ela para discordar.  
\- Como você me encontrou? Bom você sabia que eu trabalhava numa livraria, mas nunca havia te dito aonde era.  
\- Olha uma pessoa me contou, agora descobrir quem é, já não é mais comigo. - Ele a soltou do abraço e deu um de seus sorrisos inocentes, gerando uma risada em Lara Jean.  
\- Não se preocupe irei descobrir... Já é quase noite, tenho que fechar a loja, mas antes disso tenho uma última pergunta.  
\- Claro, pode fazer, você precisa de ajuda?  
\- Não preciso, e eu queria realmente saber o porquê de você ter voltado assim tão de repente, nem ao menos me avisou. - Ele ficou quieto por uns instantes, parecia pensar a respeito, enquanto ela ia organizando as poucas coisas e somente quando ambos estavam fora vendo a noite envolve-los, John resolveu responder a pergunta.  
\- Eu não sei realmente, já pensei em inúmeras formas de responder isso, mas não existe uma. Acho que somente a saudade que eu tenho daqui, de nossos velhos amigos e de Stormy já é o suficiente para me fazer voltar para aqui. 

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles, nada precisava ser dito, somente aquele silêncio confortável já era o bastantes. Claro que havia coisas a serem ditas e perguntas para serem respondidas, algumas delas necessitavam muita coragem e delicadeza para serem ditas e ouvidas, só que naquela hora eles não necessitavam utilizar as palavras, haveria muito tempo para tudo. 

Conforme o passar do tempo, o fim do dia se aproximava, ambos sabiam que teriam que se distanciar, mesmo que fosse por algumas horas ou dias, só que não queriam aquilo, era tão bom estar na companhia um do outro.

O som de uma buzina os trouxe para a amarga realidade, era Peter.

\- Hey LJ - Peter abaixou sua janela, chamando a atenção de Lara Jean que olhava as estrelas ainda em silêncio - John?  
\- Peter? Venha cá. - John agora estava olhando para o outro garoto, com seu sorriso habitual estampando o seu rosto, ver seu melhor amigo de infância era realmente algo único para ele.  
\- Peter o que faz aqui? - Lara Jean parecia confusa diante ao namorado vir até lá, já fazia tanto tempo desde que ele não a buscava após o trabalho.  
\- Bem, eu vim te levar para casa, e também soube que John estava pela cidade, pensei que poderíamos visitá-lo mas pelo jeito você já o encontrou. - Peter já havia descido do carro, e se encontrava dando um abraço em John, ele não parecia estar com ciúmes, só estava confuso por encontrar o outro garoto naquele local.  
\- Senti saudades de você, poderíamos sair um dia nós 5 certo? Eu, você, Lara Jean, Chris, Trevor e Gen, como nos velhos tempos - John falava com a maior sinceridade, ele realmente queria aquilo, e sentia que já era hora de ir, estava com medo de atrapalhar o casal em sua frente.  
\- Oh claro, agora que já está tudo certo entre Gen, Chris e LJ poderia realmente ser uma boa, relembrar o incio de nossa adolescência - Peter sorria, pondo a mão na cintura da garota, a mesma que só concordava com a ideia de John.  
\- Bom... Já tenho que ir, já está tarde e não quero preocupar minha avó, até qualquer dia.  
\- John espera - Lara Jean agarrou o pulso do garoto em sua frente - poderíamos nós três nos ver amanhã? 

John concordou com a cabeça, se afastando lentamente até seu carro, o casal o observava ele partindo. Uma onda de nostalgia os invadia, ver o garoto partir em seu próprio carro, enquanto havia uma tempestade no relacionamento de Lara Jean e Peter era estranhamente familiar, só que eles sentiam que não acabaria da mesma forma que o ano anterior, com John partindo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
